Eleas (U.S. Patent Publication Number 20040221543) allegedly recites a “structure for mounting a pole firmly in the ground, the structure having an anchor section and a pole section, wherein the anchor section is an auger, wherein the sections are hinged together with the pole section lying on the ground after the auger is screwed into the ground, and wherein the pole section can then be hoisted or lifted around hinge to an upright position, and wherein cooperating elements of connector structure are provided on the sections for firmly affixing the sections together with the anchor section remaining in the ground and with the pole in a desired upright position.” See Abstract.
Alberti (U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,630) allegedly recites a “sports pole includes two to four elongated tubular members permanently joined together with a first of the tubular members or poles pivotably joined near one end to a second of the poles. A third of the poles may be telescopically received within or about the first pole and slidingly movable therealong between retracted and extended positions. There is a U-shaped spring and pin arrangement for locking the third tubular member in the extended position. A fourth of the poles may be telescopically received within or about the second pole and be similarly slidingly movable therealong between retracted and extended positions. Again, there is a U-shaped spring and pin arrangement for locking the fourth tubular member in the extended position. The first and second tubular members are pivotably joined by a hinge mechanism which allows selective pivotal motion between generally coaxial and generally parallel positions. A locking arrangement prevents pivotable motion between the first and second members when the first and second members are in the coaxial position. This unique combination of hinging with telescoping allows compacting of the sports pole structure with no disassembly.” See Abstract.
Ivey (U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,687) allegedly recites a “breakaway system is disclosed for timber utility poles. The breakaway system limits the amount of force and energy imparted to an impacting vehicle and its occupants by incorporating an arrangement of slip plates and bolts to form a shear plane on the utility pole at or near ground level, and by providing a hinge mechanism on an upper section of the utility pole below conducting lines and the like. The material and configuration of the lower shear plates are selected to permit activation for any direction of collision loading. The material and configuration of the upper connection or hinge are selected to allow for adequate resistance to environmental loads while at the same time allowing for precise determination of the magnitude of failure load. In addition, the combination of upper connectors prevents the lower portion of the utility pole from rotating upward into the conducting wires after a vehicle impact. In this manner, impact by a moving vehicle with a timber utility pole equipped with the breakaway device shears the lower connection causing a middle portion of the timber utility pole to rotate upward. The upper connection allows limited rotation sufficient to permit the impacting vehicle safely to travel completely beneath the middle section of the utility pole while at the same time preventing the middle section from impacting the conducting wires carried by the utility pole.” See Abstract.